


情敌失忆把我当成男朋友怎么办

by scone_1991



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scone_1991/pseuds/scone_1991
Summary: 年下小奶狗x直男学长
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, 金钟仁/张艺兴
Kudos: 7





	情敌失忆把我当成男朋友怎么办

**Author's Note:**

> 论坛体

> **【情敌失忆把我当成男朋友怎么办】**
> 
> **发帖人：谁抢了我的霸王龙**
> 
> **怎么办 我现在特别慌**

1L

前排兜售茶叶蛋学园帅哥写真，可选张艺兴、金钟仁、金珉锡、朴灿烈等，还有限量小卡哦！

2L

等等，这标题信息量太大了，我得理理…

3L

搞没搞错，楼主男的女的？

4L

一切组合· 皆有可能，三个男人，三个女人，两男一女，两女一男…

5L

前排激情吃瓜2333333

6L

那还能怎么办，在一起啊，年轻人！

7L

楼主还讲不讲啦，黄花菜都凉了。

8L 谁抢了我的霸王龙

打字有点慢 抱歉

事情是这样的 我和情敌是一个社团的 都是男生

社里有个学姐长得特别好看 很多人追

我本着中彩票的心情 不追白不追 也许近水楼台先得月呢 也参与了一把

我的情敌是社团的顶梁柱 技巧挺强的 喊他K吧

9L

技♂巧♂挺♂强

10L

拜托楼上背诵十遍社会主义核心价值观好吗

11L

你们以为学姐是旅游景点啊 来都来了 不能白来啊？！

12L 谁抢了我的霸王龙

K跟我一直不对盘 我和他风格不太一样 所以排团体节目总是吵架

参加比赛的话 有时候他第一我第二 有时候我第一他第二 后面一种情况多一点吧

我和他的性格都有点倔 所以经常在社团练习到很晚

反正 就是他不走 我就不走

13L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真是难舍难分啊！

14L

别管学姐了，你俩在一起吧！！

15L 谁抢了我的霸王龙

在社团的日常就是 我参加的比赛他也要参加

我练的项目他也必须要学习 所以……我追的人 他也要追

16L

这都什么跟什么，你们男孩子的脑回路不是很懂。

17L

觉得K喜欢楼主诶。

18L

这不是世仇就是真爱吧2333333

19L

楼上瞎说什么大实话

20L

但是，K为什么失忆了？

21L 谁抢了我的霸王龙

两个星期前 学姐在朋友圈发了一张照片 里面是一个男人的背影 配字是一颗爱心

那个背影跟我有一点点像 据K的室友说 他看到的时候整个人都恍惚了

可能是因为他以为学姐跟我在一起了吧 作为情敌输了 内心肯定很崩溃

他跟室友说 要出去走走

那天我正好办完事回学校 老远就看见K摇摇晃晃在路上走

他连红绿灯都没看 就过街 然后就被车撞了……

22L

……楼主怕不是晋江写狗血言情小说的吧

23L

这也太狗血了，车祸然后就失忆了？

24L

我还是选择相信楼主！

25L 谁抢了我的霸王龙

我也觉得很狗血啊 可是事情已经发生了 我总不能让时光倒流吧

当时都吓傻了 真的以为他要死了 冲过去 发现他已经昏迷了 还出了好多血

还好路人马上打了120 我跟着他上了救护车 随行的医师说情况不严重

到医院马上手术 没多久就出来了

身上都是小伤 脚踝扭伤 轻微脑震荡

26L

一个误会引发的血案……

27L

人没事就好啊！

28L

K也算是福大命大了

29L 谁抢了我的霸王龙

K没带手机 我也不放心他一个人在医院 就守了一个晚上

医院真的很无聊 没事干 只能盯着K看

他就 还挺帅的吧 睡着的时候像小熊一样

30L

？？？

31L

等等，你们男孩子都是这样说话的吗？

32L

恋爱的酸臭味……

33L

楼主快讲后来怎么样了，我迫不及待搓手手了

34L 谁抢了我的霸王龙

因为伤势不严重 K第二天早上就醒了

他一脸懵逼 看了我半天 问我 你是谁？

我也懵逼了 这小子都伤成这样了还跟我开玩笑？

我说 你别开玩笑了啊 你知道自己在哪吗

他低头一看自己穿着病号服 腿上还打着石膏 脸色都白了 想了老半天 委屈的快哭了 说 我不记得发生了什么了

我慌了 赶紧去叫医生 医生过来看了看 说K是受到了冲击 没什么大碍 休养一段时间应该就能慢慢想起来了 注意不要刺激他

……你们说这都什么事啊

送走了医生 我很严肃地跟K说 如果这是玩笑 现在是你停止的最后机会 要是你敢骗我我饶不了你

K问我 你这么在意我记不记得 我们是什么关系？

我差点脱口而出情敌 但是我忍住了 医生不是说不要刺激他吗……

于是我沉默了……

然后 K的脸红了 他害羞地低下头 说 你不用说了 我都知道了

我：？？？你知道什么了？？

他把我的手拖过去 又俯身过来 亲在我脸上

K：我知道的 你是我男朋友

如果不是因为他是个病号 我是要把他揍成熊的 竟然敢亲我！！

35L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

36L

K君，干得漂亮！

37L

没人注意到楼主生气的点是K亲他而不是K把他误认成男票了吗

38L

楼上好像发现了什么不得了的事情……

39L

这个走向我妹想到哇！！

40L

K也是一名脑回路清奇的男子啊。

41L

不如……将错就错吧kkkkkkkkk

42L 谁抢了我的霸王龙

我整个人都僵硬了 试图抽出自己的手 可是K握得死紧 受伤了还力气那么大……

他问我叫什么名字 我说xxx

这个臭小子 他直接就不带姓氏喊我名字了！以前他好歹会叫哥的

他又问我怎么受伤的 我说是被车撞的

随便聊了几句 他又困了 拉着我的手睡了

我去给他的手机打电话 是他室友接的 那个时候我才知道车祸前发生的事情

哎 K怎么这么傻呢 他可以来问我的嘛

我越想越觉得自己得负责任 要不是他觉得自己输给我了 也不会精神恍惚被车撞啊

43L

K是有点粘人的类型呢233333

44L

这种性格很可爱啊，而且是年下，小奶狗吧！

45L

楼主要负♂责

46L

楼上+1

47L

+2

48L

你们怎么知道是小奶狗年下攻？万一楼主是温柔体贴的攻君呢？

49L

这是一种直觉……

50L 谁抢了我的霸王龙

不懂你们在说什么 什么狗什么攻

我还是继续讲故事吧

K不是脚扭了嘛 他宿舍在六楼 爬起来太不方便了 我就干脆让他在我租的公寓住一段时间 我因为学的专业 习惯在凌晨写作业 这样打扰室友 就搬出来了 公寓有电梯 离学校也近

51L

我的天你们的发展太快，我要缓缓。

52L

同居了同居了同居了！！！！

53L

我已经觉得好甜了怎么办

54L

学姐已经被遗忘在了外太空

55L

这个故事里漂亮的学姐就是一枚酱油hhhhhh

56L 谁抢了我的霸王龙

什么同居 别瞎说啊

他搬过来了之后 我都跟他解释好多遍 不是男朋友 他就是不信

我让他睡床 我睡沙发 他偏不 说什么万一脚疼 喊我我听不到怎么办

真是不懂K的脑回路 非得两个大男人挤在一张床上 虽然是冬天 但是还是很热啊

以前不知道他这么粘人的 睡觉前还非要亲额头 不然睡不着

他以为我傻啊！他在宿舍难道就从来没睡过觉？

你们不知道我做了多少妥协 因为 因为 病人最大嘛

57L

楼主的嘴是我见过最硬的

58L

楼主自我合理化的技能简直满级了

59L

如果这都不算爱

60L

如果这都不算爱+1

61L

如果这都不算爱+2

62L

没人说K的撩汉技能满点这事吗？

63L

小奶狗的套路还是多，难怪我现在还是单身。

64L 谁抢了我的霸王龙

K因为失忆 经常问我以前的事 其实我也知道的不多啊

我们的交集基本都是在社团里 我就跟他讲练习的事比赛的事

他听到我和他一起练习到深夜 就非要说 这不是在谈恋爱是在干嘛

我不能刺激他 我真是有一万张嘴也说不清了我

嗯……但是 跟K住一起也不是那么差啦 他每天早上还会起来做早餐 虽然面包经常烤焦 煎蛋齁咸齁咸的

他走路不方便还一定要跟我去超市买东西 一会儿要吃这个饼干啦 一会儿要吃那个巧克力啦

以前不知道他这么会撒娇的 长那么高 果然还是弟弟啊

65L

嗷嗷嗷我恋爱了

66L

怎么这么甜的？

67L

K是真的小奶狗了吧！！！好想宠他宠他只宠他！

68L

我保准K一撒娇楼主就心软了，饼干巧克力通通都买啦^^

69L

呵，把我骗进来，原来又是一个屠狗的帖子。

单身狗大概是没有任何人权的。

70L

楼上节哀吧，我给你买橘子。

71L 谁抢了我的霸王龙

昨天陪K去卸了石膏 他的脚腕恢复得很好 虽然记忆还是没有恢复

这段时间我好像变得越来越奇怪了

我跟他说 既然脚好了 就回宿舍住吧

K就问我 我真的想要他搬走吗

这个问题……要我怎么回答啊 我又有什么理由留他

今天下午他收拾好东西 我送他回宿舍了 他情绪不太好 一路都没怎么讲话 我走的时候也没来送送我

我回家了之后 吃饭也没胃口了 洗漱的时候看见他忘记带走的牙刷 心情又变得好奇怪

现在正在失眠中 实在睡不着 就发了个帖子

72L

所以楼主到底在慌什么？

73L

哎，年轻人，那种奇怪的心情就是喜欢啊，别逃避了。

74L

呜呜呜呜呜楼主你怎么可以这么对小奶狗，怎么可以赶他走！！

75L

我求求你们在一起吧！！不对，你们已经在一起啦，你不是他的男朋友吗？

76L 谁抢了我的霸王龙

什么男朋友……都是假的 等他想起来了一切 这就不作数了

77L

这么说 楼主是想要作数的？

78L 谁抢了我的霸王龙

不知道……

79L

真是急死我们这一干吃瓜群众了

80L

不懂到底在纠结什么，喜欢就告白啊，别留遗憾啊！！！

81L 谁抢了我的霸王龙

……有人在敲我家的门 我先下了 谢谢大家今天陪我聊天

……

8810L 谁抢了我的霸王龙

大家好，我是K。

霸王龙睡着了，我拿他手机玩游戏偶然发现了这个帖子。

想告诉大家后续，我们已经在一起了。

我知道这有点阴差阳错，但是我失忆之前，的确喜欢着他，但是自己却不知道。不管是竞争，还是讨厌什么的，都是因为想和他待在一块儿。以为他跟学姐告白成功了，我是心痛了，有种失恋的感觉。

后来醒过来，看到他，把他当做男朋友，并不是随便说的。

他对我笑的时候，我的肚子里像是有一千只蝴蝶，如果那不是喜欢，我不知道是什么。

搬到他家里去之后，跟他一起睡觉，一起吃饭，一起写作业，只是让我更加确定了我们的关系。虽然他从来没说过，但是我知道，他也喜欢我的。

拆石膏那天，他让我搬走，我是真的伤心了，他逃避的态度也让我觉得很生气。

躺在宿舍里，翻来覆去睡不着，我特别特别想见他，就直接翻墙跑到他家敲门，跟他告白了。他说，等我想起来，我们之间就什么都不是了。

我告诉他不是那样的，我的蝴蝶不会骗人。

前些天恢复了记忆，还是喜欢他。本来他的担心就是多余的。

现在看着他的睡颜，我的心里很感激，我们没有错过。

有点困了，我要去睡啦，就说到这里吧。

希望大家都能找到属于自己的幸福。

K

* * *

微博 [@吃甜饼了吗](https://weibo.com/p/1005055997905630)

LOFTER [@贰壹](https://sheepwrabbit.lofter.com/)

提问箱 [POPI](http://www.popiask.cn/sGLsHT) [PEING](https://peing.net/zh-CN/sugarcookie?event=0)


End file.
